Mission
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Grant Ward had a clear and concise mission. He was never supposed to fall in love with Skye.


**I don't own Agents of SHIELD and never will. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Grant Ward had a clear and concise mission courtesy of HYDRA, and falling in love with Skye had _never _been part of the plan. Infiltrating Coulson's team to find out how he survived and finding a family instead had thrown him for a pretty big loop. And then he started doubting HYDRA, which he knew could get him killed. He couldn't betray Garrett, could he? The man had taken him under his wing and convinced Ward he was actually worth something. But then the team had made him feel the same way and he felt more welcome with them. He enjoyed spending time with all of them.

But he knew he had to earn their trust just in case and that's why he saved Jemma, fucked May, and helped Skye. But Skye wormed her way into his heart in a way Ward hadn't expected. What was the fuck was the matter with him? How could he have let this happen? And he still wasn't sure why he had asked her out for a drink right as everything went to hell.

But now nothing was going to happen. He was a traitor, under Garrett's thumb, and his team – especially Skye – hated him and was never going to forgive him. Ward didn't blame them. He hated himself more than they ever could. He started to doubt what he was doing and hoped HYDRA would stay in hiding, but his luck ran out. And now Ward had to live with the consequences. And if he died one of these days? He was okay with that.

"Son, you look lost. You mind coming with us to kill that hacker bitch?" Garrett looked pleased, and Ward wanted to throw up. How had he ever liked and trusted this man?

"We need her alive. Why don't we kill one of the others?" It hurt to suggest, but Ward knew he could save them. Skye just needed to be out of the line of fire and he wouldn't worry so much.

"I like the way you think." And Garrett strolled away to talk to one of the other HYDRA agents. Glad to be left alone, Ward struggles to find a good enough reason to do this – to kill innocent person. He knows Victoria Hand is still comatose, and he's grateful that she hasn't died (yet, anyway).

When they arrived at the last location Coulson's team (the one he was no longer a part of) had been spotted at, Garrett headed to find the man in charge immediately. He bore a personal grudge against the man and wanted him (and Skye) dead first. He wanted to make them suffer. It made Ward even sicker.

He was not surprised when he ran into the end of a gun, courtesy of Skye. "Stay right there," she warned.

"I'm not going anywhere. Promise." Grant smiled at her, but Skye only glared.

"Don't look at me like that. You are a liar and a traitor. Fuck you!"

Glad she was fighting back, Grant tried to find a way to placate her. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you, but you need to get out of here now. Garrett wants to kill you."

"I'd believe you more if you didn't have a gun in my face!"

He looked down at the weapon in his hand. "You have one in mine," he pointed out.

"You murdered SHIELD agents. Was everything a lie? I … the team … meant absolutely nothing to you."

What the hell did Grant have to lose now? Skye probably wasn't going to believe him anyway, but he needed to get her out of there and back to safety. "I love you."

The gun wavered a little. "What?"

"I'm in love with you."

Skye had actually been shocked in silence. "What?" she repeated.

Ward rolled his eyes. "You heard me. Now get the fuck out or find your team!" She was wasting time and risking her life. He thought he had taught her better than this, but apparently not.

She closed her eyes, unable to comprehend the words that had come out of his mouth. "If you actually love me, you'd give me the gun. Give me the gun, Grant!"

He couldn't do that – he knew she'd kill him. "I can't, Skye. I'm sorry."

"Give me the gun or shoot me!" Skye ordered.

But before Ward could willingly hand it over, Garrett walked in. His face lit up when he saw them. "I missed that bastard, but this will do. You save her for me?"

Ward didn't even think – he fired his gun and Garrett went down. He calmed walked over to his side to check his pulse and sighed in relief when there was nothing. He turned to a clearly shocked Skye. "You believe me now?"

"Why would you do that?"

"I just told you, Skye. And I will do anything to prove that I don't believe in HYDRA's ideals. I will spill all my secrets to take them down."

She still pointed the gun at him. "Put the gun down and maybe I'll believe you." She couldn't trust him, even after what he had just done.

Ward sighed and gently set the gun down on the floor. "You happy now? God, you're stubborn."

"We are not doing this right now." Skye glared at him and kept her gun trained on him.

"Oh, come on! I put mine down. Why don't you put yours down?" He understood, but didn't really think it was fair.

Skye rolled her eyes just as Coulson walked in. He stared at them both. "I cannot believe you two are arguing at this moment. Ward, I'm going to have to arrest you, but you understand why."

Ward nodded. "Of course." He deserved to rot in jail for everything he had done. He just hoped the others forgave him.

Ward had proved himself, but Coulson still couldn't trust the man he had considered a friend. He cuffed him and then headed back to the Bus.

True to his word, Ward spilled every single secret he knew about HYDRA, hoping it would help what was left of SHIELD (that sentence made him feel even worse about what he had done) take them down. SHIELD reluctantly let him go free for everything he had done to help – the team had stood up on his behalf, something that surprised him. Now Grant was back on Team Coulson, but he didn't think he was truly welcome. To say he was surprised when Skye greeted him outside the jail was an understatement. "What the hell are you doing here?"

She just sighed. "I love you too, you moron." And then Skye took his face into her hands and kissed him. "You still owe me a drink."

Ward laughed. "Looking forward to it." And he truly was. He still felt like shit for everything he had done to help HYDRA, but he could live with it.

The team forgave him (they hugged him as soon as he boarded the Bus), and then Victoria woke up. Ward was thrilled he hadn't killed her and apologized profusely for his actions.

But with Skye by his side? Ward was sure he could handle anything. "Stop thinking and go to sleep already," Skye complained.

Ward wiggled over and kissed her. "Sorry about keeping you awake."

"It's okay. But seriously, stop drowning in your guilt. Get over it. We all have." Some SHIELD agents were still wary of him, but Ward was fine with that. He accepted it without complaint since he believed he deserved their ire and distrust.

Ward had a lot to make up for, but he was determined to redeem himself. And Skye helped out a lot more than he thought she would. He would forever be in her debt for that. For the first time in years, Grant Ward could relax and not have to worry about what was next.


End file.
